


March 30, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess you're not going to eat lunch,'' Amos said while he frowned.





	March 30, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''I guess you're not going to eat lunch,'' Amos said while he frowned and Supergirl battled Silver Banshee on the Metropolis streets.

THE END


End file.
